Namarie Lothlorien, Hello Hogwarts!
by Danfred
Summary: Lady Galadriel takes an unexpected trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... I dunno, it's just an idea...
1. To Middle Earth without the 'Middle'

A/N: My sister Lauren (aka Beboots) gave me the original idea for this fic, but she wouldn't write it, soooo I stole it. ^_^  
  
Tolkien owns Galadriel and anything related to Middle Earth, whereas Rowling owns Harry Potter's world and stuff.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
". . ." is speech. '. . .' is thought . . . is elvish or maybe another language ~. . .~ is a telepathic message ~*~ is a change of scene or POV (Point Of View)  
  
Sunrise over the hills outside Mirkwood. However, the rider currently passing over them did not pause to admire its beauty. Normally she would of, for she had all the time in the world. But she was on an urgent mission, one that had to be handled personally.  
  
Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien was that rider and her mission was with King Thranduil of Mirkwood concerning the elfs passage over the sea. The War of the Ring was over, and with it went the Age of the Elves. There was no other reason that the elves should delay their journey.  
  
The elven lady passed into the outskirts of Mirkwood. As she drew deeper and deeper into the trees, she noticed a subtle change. Nothing any mortal would notice, but she was no mortal. Continuing on, she was slightly surprised that no Mirkwood elves had come to escort her to the city of Mirkwood. Surly they had not perceived her presence?  
  
She got her answer when she came out of the forest. It was far too early. Instead of seeing the River Running, or perhaps the Lonely Mountains in the distance, there was a ruin of a mansion and a small hut. On closer inspection, the ruin was, in fact, a clever disguise. Using her spiritual sense, she took another look. It was a castle, in all its glory. Feeling for auras, she noticed just four in the whole establishment. One seemed to be in the small hut; the next, below the castle; another slightly higher; and finally a kindly aura, one that Galadriel was strongly reminded of Gandalf, high above.  
  
Galadriel decided that just sitting there on her horse wouldn't do any good, so she approached the castle at a trot. As she neared the front door, she slipped off her stead and whispered some elven words in his ear. The horse bowed his head, then galloped off to the forest, waiting to be called on again.  
  
Walking up the stairs to the front door, she noted the enormous size of the castle, but found it odd that so few presences were located within or around it. She again wondered about the illusion of the ruined mansion . . . was this a secret headquarters for the Istari?  
  
She entered the door and looked around. There were many suits of strange armor standing nearby, as well as many portraits. What was strange about these paintings, however, was the fact that they were moving! One of them, an old man sitting at a table, called out. "You here to see Headmaster Dumbledore, then?" but without waiting for Galadriel' s 'yay' or 'nay', he continued, "Up the stairs, and down the right-side hall, behind the gargoyle. *" She nodded her thanks and headed in that direction. She wasn't entirely sure what a gargoyle was, but she soon found out.  
  
After taking the paintings suggestion, ('Why am I listening to a painting?') she found a large, stone statue of what seemed to be a monster of some kind. It obviously didn't look like it was going to move any time soon, so she put her palm on it and closed her eyes, reaching out to the statue. In a moment, Galadriel moved her hand away, and the gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a staircase that slowly winded upwards. She ascended the stairs, to fates unknown.  
  
~*~  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore wasn't having a good time. It was less than a few days until the students arrived on the train, and he still didn't have a suitable Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. He sighed. 'I suppose Professor Snape will finally get his wish.' But he really didn't want to have Severus teaching DADA, it was just a feeling he had.  
  
It was then a knock came on the door. 'Oh, well, best tell Severus sooner than later, I suppose.' He called, "Come in!" It was only after that greeting that he noticed that was not Severus' 'no-nonsense' knock, or even Hagrid's booming knock, but a series of light taps. It was soon revealed who it was though.  
  
In entered a stunningly beautiful woman. She seemed to radiate life and light. Dumbledore's first thought was that she was a Veela, or at part one, but no, that didn't do her justice. The Professor's next thought was how she got the password to his office, but instead, he cleared his throat. "May I help you?"  
  
~*~  
  
When Galadriel entered the room and saw Headmaster Dumbledore, her thoughts again went to Gandalf, but there were subtle differences in their appearances. (For one, Gandalf didn't wear half-moon spectacles!) He asked politely, "May I help you?"  
  
"I should hope so." She replied. "You see, I was traveling in Mirkwood Forest but it seems I got a bit lost and I ended up just outside your castle. Can you tell where I am exactly?"  
  
"Well, I've never heard of this 'Mirkwood' that you speak of-"  
  
Here she interrupted. "Never heard of Mirkwood? Oh, dear . . . perhaps you know it as Greenwood or . . ." He just shook his head.  
  
"You are currently at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England."  
  
"I have never heard of such a place."  
  
"Who are you exactly? And for that matter, what are you?"  
  
She looked startled, then amused. "I am Lady Galadriel of Lothórien. I am one of the Eldar, the First Born." Seeing his confused look, she clarified. "I am an elf."  
  
It was his turn to look startled. "An elf? Surely you are joking!"  
  
"No. What makes you say such a thing?"  
  
He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm. . . perhaps it's best I show you. Follow me." The Professor rose from his seat and went down the spiral staircase with Galadriel close behind.  
  
~*~  
  
She followed him down several flights of stairs and though many corridors, until they stood in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. He tickled the pear, and the painting swung open to reveal the kitchens, with dozens of house-elves about doing various chores. Galadriel was speechless to say the least. One of them, in mismatched clothing, ('The only one WITH clothing seems to not have a fashion sense. . . of course.' she noted), approached them. "Is there anything Dobby can get you, Professor Dumbledore, sir? Or you missus?"  
  
"Not at the moment Dobby. Lady Galadriel just needed to see you."  
  
The elven lady in question knelt down so she was at face-to-face with Dobby's huge expressive eyes. She held his gaze as she probed his mind. She learned many things; how he was mistreated my his old master, how 'the greatest wizard of all', Mister Harry Potter, was responsible for his freedom, and a great deal of other things; in fact, Dobby's whole life story.  
  
Galadriel broke contact with his mind and spoke to him in Quenya. Dobby, do you know what I am?  
  
Dobby looked amazed at the fact that some one knew the elven language. Are you not a witch? Like Miss Granger?**  
  
I am not a witch, Dobby, though I do work magic. I am an elf, young one.  
  
Dobby looked up and trembled, reverting back to English. "You is an ELF?!" This caught the attention of all the other house-elves.  
  
Galadriel addressed the crowd. "Yes. I am an elf, though it seems not exactly your kind of elf. I rule over the elven forest of Lothlórien, with my husband, Lord Celeborn."  
  
The house-elves were in awe and spoke to the lady for a long while.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore had left while Galadriel was talking to the house-elves. Since they accepted her for what she said she was, he also now believed she was an elf. Not a house-elf, but it seems a different. . . breed, if you will.  
  
~*~  
  
When Galadriel left the kitchen, the chorus of 'goodbye's still ringing in her ears, she took a look around for the kindly Headmaster. Seeing that he was not in the immediate vicinity, she probed for his mind. It was back in his office. The problem was, she didn't remember where it was in relation to her position. She paused, trying to remember.  
  
So deep in thought she was, that she didn't feel the mind of another approaching until she heard footsteps.  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Snape headed to Dumbledore's office to see if he had finally decided on a DADA teacher. He really hoped not. This was his, what. . .tenth year or so of applications?  
  
He was walking down the hallway to the kitchens, when he noticed a large light shining from around the corner. He quickened his pace, for, judging by the size of the light, it would have to have a significant source. The professor just hoped it wasn't a fire.  
  
However, when he turned the corner, there was a tall lady standing in the middle of the light. On second glace, Snape realized that she WAS the light. 'Amazing', he thought, before wondering why she was here and, for that matter, how she got past all the protective spells, for Dumbledore hadn't mentioned a visitor.  
  
Snape pointed his wand at her and called out, "Who are you? Don't make use this!" She just looked at him and a voice came into his head. ~I do not mean any harm~ 'Whoa! She's telepathic!' he thought, but that statement didn't change his mind about her being an intruder.  
  
Suddenly, the portrait swung open and a house-elf in mismatched clothes came out. 'The free one. . . what was his name. . . Dooby? No, Dobby, that was it.' Snape thought distractedly.  
  
Dobby called out to the lady in a strange language, looking suspiciously at Snape. She returned the call in the same language. Dobby again looked at Snape, and said, "Please don't boffer Queen Galadriel, she is just looking for Professor Dumbledore."  
  
But before Snape could reply to that odd statement, 'Galadriel' spoke. "Dobby, I'm not a queen. Just a Lady."  
  
Dobby sighed, "But you IS a queen!" He mumbled, then turned to Professor Snape "Is there anyfing you be wantin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright den." The house-elf turned to Galadriel and offered a basket. "Dis is for you. 'Tis from the other house-elves so you don't forget to come back for another visit." He smiled a huge, toothy grin, which Galadriel returned and took the basket.  
  
"Please offer my thanks."  
  
"No problem. Namarië!" And with that, he scuttled off into the kitchen.  
  
Snape looked like he was about to pass out. But he's not that type. Instead, he asked faintly, "So what's namarië mean?"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Ah. . . so. . . why did Dobby say you were a queen?"  
  
"Because I rule over the elves of Lothlórien. He assumed I was a queen."  
  
Snape looked shocked. "I was not aware that the house-elves had a city of their own."  
  
"They don't."  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"I said 'the ELVES of Lothlórien' not 'the HOUSE-ELVES of Lothlórien'. Now can you take me to Professor Dumbledore's office or not?"  
  
"Follow me." And with that, he turned on his heel and strode off down the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of minutes and various stair climbs later, Lady Galadriel and Professor Snape were standing in front of the gargoyle. Snape paused. The elven lady asked, "Are you not going in?"  
  
He looked a bit sheepish. "I don't know the password to get in."  
  
Galadriel looked thoughtful. "Password? Ah, yes. Is that all?" She again placed a hand on the statue. After a few seconds, the gargoyle moved away to let them go by. She started to go up the stairs, but then realized that the Professor wasn't following her. The lady turned around to find Snape staring at her. "What?"  
  
Snape was flustered, "But-but. . . you didn't use a password!"  
  
"Was I supposed to?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"What is the purpose of this 'password'?" She said as if explaining to a child.  
  
"To get the gargoyle to move so you can get to the Headmaster's office!"  
  
". . . And what did I just do?"  
  
"You got the gargoyle to move so you could. . . hey!"  
  
But Galadriel didn't hear because she was already heading up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
When Snape reached the office, Galadriel was speaking with Professor Dumbledore. "-and I see why you didn't believe me right away. If you had just explained, rather than shown, I probably wouldn't have believed you myself! I did have a slight problem in finding your office again, but Professor Snape kindly showed me the way."  
  
It was then Snape realized he had never told her his name. How had she known? He felt he had to interrupt. "But how did you know my name?"  
  
Dumbledore jumped, he hadn't seen Snape come in. However, Galadriel didn't react, even though her back was to the door. "You knew I was telepathic, did you not?"  
  
The Headmaster jumped again. "You're telepathic?! I didn't know elves were telepathic!"  
  
"They're not."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"I'm special. I'm not the Lady of the Golden Wood for nothing."  
  
Snape interrupted again. "Wait- did you say elves?"  
  
She looked at him calmly. "Yes I did."  
  
"In reference to yourself?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"YOU'RE AN ELF?!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Prove it." She lifted her hair away from her ear. It was pointed. "It could be a glamour." Pointed out Snape.  
  
"It's real."  
  
"How do I know?" He reached out to touch it, but was stopped by Galadriel's glare.  
  
"I'll have you know that elf ears are very sensitive." She sounded very offended. Snape looked apologetic. She softened. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known. But I am a real elf, no matter what you think."  
  
"I still don't believe you," muttered Snape, but it was heard by the elven lady, who smiled.  
  
"Did I not just tell you that elven ears are very sensitive?"  
  
~*~  
  
After a few more minutes of talk, Snape was finally convinced that Lady Galadriel was a real elf. Professor Dumbledore was also convinced that she would make a perfect DADA teacher. After all, she ruled in another world so she must know much about evil creatures.  
  
"Lady Galadriel," he started, but was cut off.  
  
"I know what you will ask me. I hope you don't mind, but I picked up on your thoughts just now. The answer is 'yes'."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Good. That makes it much easier. You will stay for at least a year, more if you chose. Classes are every day except Saturday and Sunday and you may chose one of a number of empty classrooms to hold your class in." Then he had a sudden thought. "Do you not have any family left in your world that would miss your absence?"  
  
She looked slightly sad, but shook it off. "Yes. I do have my husband, Celeborn, but he needs to stay and rule Lothlórien until all the elfs have passed over the Sea." Dumbledore thought that that last comment was a bit odd, but didn't comment as she continued. "And although he would miss me, he would know I would turn up in a score or so of years."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You speak so lightly of so many years."  
  
She laughed, "So many? Well, perhaps for your kind, but twenty years isn't all that much for one who lived for many thousand."  
  
The Headmaster looked shocked. "You have drunken the Elixir of Life from the Philosopher's Stone?"  
  
"No, all elves are immortal."  
  
"Ahh. . . any other special powers of the elves I should know about?" he said jokingly.  
  
She looked thoughtful, missing the sarcasm. "We can walk on snow, we don't leave footprints behind, and we can't catch sick or die from anything but wounds or a broken heart."  
  
Snape was looking lost at this point. "What are you talking about?" Then realization dawned on him. "She's to be the new DADA teacher, correct."  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Severus."  
  
The Professor replied stiffly. "Yes, yes, it's alright, I understand. If you will excuse me, I have to. . . clean out the potion's lab before the school year commences. Good day." And with that, he swept out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for now! Please review to tell me if I should continue. Well, I probably will no matter what anyone says, because my sister will probably kill me if I don't so. . .  
  
*I can't quite remember where Dumbledore's office is, other than that it's behind a gargoyle. Sorry about that.  
  
** Dobby speaks Quenya more fluently than English. 


	2. Unconventional teaching methods

A/N: Sorry about this being out so late, but *mumble mumble*.  
  
I did get an anonymous review saying that I shouldn't write crossovers between magical worlds, but honestly if you don't like it, just don't read it! It IS that simple.  
  
I'd also like to thank Hellga for pointing out several things. I'm really not that great at writing things to do with Tolkien seriously, I've only done humor, but with that no one really cares what you do. ^_^ Thanks for pointing it out!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed as well. It really boosts my self- esteem. ^_^  
  
Nothing really happens for the first bit, but I couldn't leave out the beginning-of-the-year feast, now could I? Things will pick up afterwards. Oh, and if Galadriel is a bit O.O.C., she's in another world okay? Cut me some slack here. ^_^ If her teaching style is a bit unconventional, well you don't know how she teaches, do ya? ^_^  
  
Here's the next chapter of your favorite HP/LOTR crossover! (I wish.)  
  
The first day of term, morning. . .  
  
Galadriel strode quickly and quietly down the corridor to the Great Hall. She had heard the train that would bring the students to Hogwarts from several miles away, so she decided to get to her place at the teacher's table.  
  
The elven lady had only recently met her co-workers, but they seemed likable enough (apart from Snape). Not many believe her at first when she said she was an elf, but a quick look at her ears soon fixed that. She decided against a glamour to hide her elfishness, (is that a word?) if the student's noticed. . .well. . . it was about time elfs made an appearance in this world anyway.  
  
She opened the door to the gigantic eating hall and practically floated in on her white robes. Black never did or will suit Galadriel, so she wore white instead, as usual. Sitting down in her assigned seat, she gazed around the near deserted Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling above was a clear blue sky with only a few puffy clouds in the high left corner.  
  
The teachers were slowly filing in. Just as the last few sat down, the doors burst open, and the students from the years 2-7 rushed in to take their seats at the four tables. When they were all seated, the first years came in and were sorted. Afterwards, Dumbledore started his customary beginning-of-the-year speech. Galadriel knew exactly what he was going to say (she wasn't a telepath for nothing), so she let her eyes wander. Many of the first year student's faces were slightly afraid or apprehensive. The older students looked bored, apparently Dumbledore's speech didn't differ with the years.  
  
Galadriel suddenly focused in on Dumbledore's words when she heard her name. "-and we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lorien." Some of the students looked curiously at her. The Headmaster and herself had chosen that name, for they couldn't very well call her Lady Galadriel the whole year.  
  
Professor Dumbledore finished speaking and the feast was started. Galadriel only selected anything without meat. She never could eat something that used to be a living creature, though the same could not be said for some other elfs.  
  
After the banquet was ended, Galadriel rose gracefully from her seat and walked out the door with the throng of students to her room to prepare for the next day.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was the first student to enter the new DADA classroom. That's no surprise. The surprise was that the teacher hadn't shown up yet. She frowned. Surly the Professor Lorien wouldn't be late for her first class? Hermione kept that impression until she looked up. There, sitting in the rafters of the ceiling, was Professor Lorien. Hermione opened her mouth to ask why she was sitting up there, but the Professor merely put a slender finger to her lips, asking for silence. The Gryffindor was puzzled, but she refrained from asking anything, for once.  
  
Harry and Ron came in next. The Boy Who Lived spotted the Professor immediately, but Ron was in the dark. The rest of the class trailed in, some didn't see their professor, but some, like Pavarti and, surprisingly Neville, did. After everyone was in, Malfoy drawled, "So where that-" here he uttered a word I shall not type, "-of a teacher?"  
  
Many gasped, not just at the disrespect to their teacher, but because the said teacher had jumped down from the rafters. "Mr. Malfoy," she said in a musical voice, "10 points from Slytherin." Then Malfoy muttered something no one could hear. No one, that is, but their new professor. "A FURTHER 15 points for your language Mr. Malfoy. I assure you, I am in no way a female dog." Malfoy flushed and mumbled an apology.  
  
Professor Lorien turned and addressed the class. "First off, I'd like to congratulate all those who spotted me. As you're all probably wondering why I was sitting up there. If I were one of the users of the Dark Arts, those who didn't notice, would probably be dead." Her voice hardened. "But even those who detect me, are unprepared. That's why I'm here." Most of the students, even Malfoy were pretty impressed at her speech.  
  
"Now I'm going to start off with an inquiry of what you need to learn. I understand that you haven't had the best teachers over the years." If one looked closely, one could discern a faint smile, but then it was gone. She opened one of the textbooks. "I assume you've learnt of the Unforgivables. . ."  
  
She then spent half the class questioning about what they had learned. Professor Lorien was most impressed by their knowledge, until she reached the Orcs. ". . . and Orcs?" She had expected to move on with a quick 'yes', but they were silent. "You've not heard of Orcs? Uruk-Hai? Yrk? " Everyone turned to Hermione. She shook her head. "Really? Then that's where we should start. They were once elves." There was a titter of voices throughout the room. "But then the Dark Lord corrupted them, and turned them into Orcs." She closed her eyes, as if in pain, or sorrow. "How shall I describe them? Seven feet tall, scaled, haters of the light, no sympathy for any living creature, not even themselves. . . evil in its finest. Or should I say darkest."  
  
Hermione was eating this information up. But she had a question, so her hand shot up. "Professor, you explained what an Orc was, but what is an Uruk-Hai and Yrk?"  
  
"Yrk is Elvish for Orc." The Professor dismissed. "Uruk-Hai are a great deal like Orcs, but they are much stronger and have no weakness in sunlight."  
  
Hermione asked yet another question. "House-elves have a language of their own?"  
  
Professor Lorien looked at her. "No, they share it with the elves of Arda and the other Elven realms." The class was bursting with questions at her last statement, but were unable to ask a single one, because their professor glanced at the sun outside and shooed them out of her class, saying, "Go, go to your next class." The eager students would have to wait until the next day before starting inquiries. . . or did they?  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking stealthily down the corridor after dark under the Invisibility cloak towards the kitchens. Ron couldn't be persuaded to come, mumbling, half-asleep, about leaving to find their stupid answers to their stupid questions their stupid selves, and leaving him there to sleep.  
  
As they approached the portrait that led to the kitchens, it slid open to reveal none other than Professor Lorien herself. Harry and Hermione stopped to listen. She was talking quietly to Dobby in a strange language, and then turned to leave. But before she could, Dobby said, "'Bye Queen Galadriel."  
  
But the professor simply waved him off, saying, "How many times, Dobby? I've told you many times not to call me that."  
  
Dobby sighed. It seemed to Harry and Hermione that this was an old argument. "But you IS a queen." He insisted, but not convincingly. She had left down the hall. Then he too turned and left, back through the portrait.  
  
Harry and Hermione crept towards it, but then Professor Lorien turned back and looked strait at them. "Take it off right now." She ordered.  
  
Since they had no other choice, they took it off. But Harry felt he was entitled to an explanation. "How'd you know?"  
  
The professor tapped the side of her head and smiled. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Then her face rearranged itself back into its customary indifference. "5 points each from Gryffindor for sneaking around after curfew. Now, back to your dorms."  
  
Hermione sighed. It seemed they wouldn't be getting any answers after all. 


	3. The Divination class disaster

A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! ^_^  
  
BloodyVixen- I actually like Hermione, but I detest Malfoy, Snape, Ron and sometimes Harry. You're right. He IS getting a bit LarryStuish. (Male version of a Mary-Sue)  
  
Andrea- Thanks for all the positive comments! ^_^ I do intend to get Celeborn in there sometime in the future. Don't expect it right away though! I can't tell you too much yet, but I do like your idea of Galadriel vs. Trelawney, though. ^_~  
  
Hellga- Glad to hear you like it! ^_^  
  
On with the story!  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron had Divination while Hermione had Arithmancy, to their utter disappointment. It wasn't that they disliked their classes, in Hermione's case, (we all know how Harry and Ron feel about Divination ^_~) it's just that they had hoped they would have another class of DADA to answer their many questions. However, it would seem that they would be seeing Professor Lorien sooner than they had thought.  
  
This term in Divination, the students were learning to scry with liquids, most often water. It was about halfway through the class and not one of them had seen anything. Not even Professor Trelawney had one of her 'visions'.  
  
They were interrupted by the trap door opening and Professor Lorien came up the ladder. "Professor Trelawney? Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak to you in his office."  
  
The Divination Professor eyed her. "But what about my students? I can't very well leave them here unsupervised! Who know what disastrous consequences could happen?"  
  
Ron muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: "You would know of course." Professor Lorien gave him a wink. Ron gaped. She had heard him!  
  
Professor Lorien sighed. "That's why I'm here. I shall watch your class until your return." Professor Trelawney left, albeit a little reluctantly.  
  
Professor Lorien turned and addressed the class. "Continue with your work." She then noticed what they were doing. Her eyes lit up. "Ah! Just like my mirror back at home." She watched them for a few minutes, then frowned. "Are none of you having any success?" There were shakes of the head all around. "Well we'll just have to remedy that." She smiled, slightly.  
  
The professor looked critically at the bowls they were using. "Far too deep," she said almost to herself. "Let us see. . ." She picked one up, turned away from the class, and when she faced them again, the bowl was wider and shallower. Professor Lorien then placed it back on the table, and repeated the trick with all of the other student's bowls. "Hmm. . . right. Show me what you were taught to do." She asked Ron.  
  
He stared at her blankly. "Umm. . . we just put water in and. . . look."  
  
The corners of the professor's lips quirked downwards. "Well that's. . . part of it. Pass me one basin of water, if you please." One of the students handed her one of the basins filled with water placed strategically around the room. She then poured some of the water into one of the modified bowls. "Pour in the water right to the brim," she had noticed that some of the bowls had only been half-full or less, "Next breathe on it, before the water settles, mind!"  
  
Ron gaped, "BREATHE on it? Wha. . ." he had been about to voice a rather 'strong' opinion, but then remembered who he was talking to, and shut his mouth.  
  
"Yes, breathe on it." Their teacher said a bit distractedly. (A/N: Is that a word? Oh, well, it is now. *tapes the definition in her trusty Webster' Pocket Dictionary*) "Then wait for the water to settle. Here, Mr. Potter, have a go." Harry leaned forward, but as he was about to gaze into it, Professor Lorien gave him a few words of advice, "Many things I can command the mirror to see. But the mirror will also show things unbidden, and those are often stranger and more profitable than things which we wish to behold. What you will see, if you leave the mirror free to work, I cannot tell. For it shows things that were, and things that are, and things that yet may be. But which it is that you may see, even the wisest cannot always tell. Do not touch the water! *"  
  
In that moment, their professor had seemed to have a sort of royal bearing. She held her head high, and not one of the students doubted her words. Harry leaned over and peered into the mirror. At first he only saw his own reflection. After half a minute, nothing had changed and he was about to turn away, when it happened.  
  
The darkness of the mirror cleared, and in it he saw someone who looked very much like the professor, but was male. He looked very weary, and seemed to be waiting for someone. By the sound of his teacher's gasp, she also saw the vision. Then the scene changed, and he got a rapid glimpse of an odd creature falling into a pit, clutching something tightly in his hands, (if they could be described as hands) yelling something that sounded like "Precious!" The next part was of a giant flaming eye, terrible to behold, that suddenly and inexplicably started to fade and reform into someone that Harry knew all too well. The Boy Who Lived slapped a hand to his forehead, but continued to watch the water. Voledemort, for it was he, was cackling something about a 'Nenya' and was about to. . . but then the vision shattered.  
  
Professor Trelawney had opened the trapdoor rather forcefully and the vibrations had caused the water in the mirror to ripple, breaking up the vision. The Divination teacher smiled and said, "Hello there, you lot. What have I missed. . ." but she stopped short at the furious expression on Professor Lorien's face.  
  
The teacher in question was indeed furious, and yelled, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"  
  
Professor Trelawney was skeptical at first. "What have I done that gives you the right to snap at me like that?"  
  
"Only the fact that you ruined a vision that might have given me the edge to save this entire dimension!" And with that 'pleasant' statement, Professor Lorien proceeded to shriek at the divination teacher in another language that, if used with words that are intended for civilized conversation, would have been quite beautiful to listen to. The use in this circumstance however, it was far from pleasing to the ear.  
  
Professor Trelawney was steadily weakening. At first, her puzzled face faded. Then it rearranged to concern. Then sadness. Then finally fear. By the end of Professor Lorien's foreign rant; the divination teacher was nearly in tears.  
  
As the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher had yelled, her appearance had subtly changed. She seemed to be twenty feet tall, dark and imposing. The ring finger on her left hand had been letting of a blinding white light. The only reason that Professor Lorien had even considered stopping was the fact she had run out of breath, and that half a dozen house-elves were clinging to her robes, begging her to calm down. She did, and noticed that Professor Trelawney was on her knees, tears threatening to pour. Turning, she noticed that all of the students, save Harry, (who had fainted at one point), and Hermione, who was gazing, awe-struck, at the power her teacher seemed to command. Sensing that she had done enough damage, Professor Lorien swept out the room, the house-elves following quickly behind her.  
  
* This is taken and slightly modified from The Fellowship of The Ring, in the chapter entitled The Mirror of Galadriel. 


End file.
